La Neige
by Myinahla
Summary: Hermione aime la neige. Sait-elle seulement que la neige sera le témoin d'une des plus belles choses qui puisse lui arriver ? [J'espère que le synopsis correspondra un maximum à l'histoire ]


La neige … Juste la neige qui continue à tomber , tel un epais duvet blanc . La neige , elle trouvait ça beau mais particulièrement gênant quand il s'agissait de sortir du château . Du haut de la tour , elle l'observait tomber en de fines particules . D'ici le lendemain , la neige se sera solidifiée à cause des températures glaciales de ce mois de décembre . Et personne ne pourra sortir du château .

Un sourire de satisfaction apparut sur ses lèvres . Elle aimait la neige propre , pas celle que tout le monde a piétiné sans s'en soucier et qui se transformait en une énorme flaque de boue une fois fondue . Elle détestait ça presque autant que les boules de neige que les gamins se lançaient entre eux . Elle savait que parfois , la neige cachait le verglas et la glace . Cela est gênant … Cela transforme un jeu tout à fait anodin dans ces circonstances en un véritable danger public …

Elle soupira . Elle se leva d'un pas assez maladroit et tomba , renversant tout l'encre de son encrier sur son chemisier blanc et sur sa cravate aux couleurs de sa maison : Sang & Or . Soudain , elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités et des rires étouffés dans le couloir . Elle releva la tête en bougonnant et ne fut pas surprise de découvrir que les personnes qui l'observaient depuis le pas de la porte .

**- Est-ce que ca va ?**

**- A merveille …** Bougonna-t'elle .

_-_** Parvati et moi , on voulait te poser une question … Hi Hi …**

Oulà ! Elles sentaient la bierraubeurre à plein nez !  
La jeune fille se releva alors et tenta d'enlever l'encre de son chemisier à l'aide d'un mouchoir .Le désespoir s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle faisait pire que mieux. Elle leva les yeux vers ses deux camarades qui lui demandèrent alors :

**- Qu'est ce que tu faisais par terre ?**

En même temps , elle sentait la question idiote fuser à toute allure . Elle rougit alors de colère et dit :

**- Je testais la solidité du sol …**

Les deux filles pouffèrent de rire .

**- Dis plutôt que tu es tombée .**

La jeune griffondor leur lança un regard courroussé et répliqua avec tout l'humour dont elle disposait à cet instant précis , c'est-à-dire aucun .

_- _**Bravo Sherlock ! Tu m'en bouche un coin . Moi qui croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de cerveau sous cette montagne de fond de teint … Dis moi , On te fait des réductions au moins ? Avec la tonne de crème que tu te mets sur la figure , crois moi , cela fera du bien à ton porte feuille …**

Les deux jeunes filles ne comprirent pas l'humour acerbe d'Hermione et sortirent en se regardant , sans comprendre le message que la jeune fille tentait de leur faire passer .

Soudain , une jeune Griffondor à la tête rousse apparut . Elle avait entendu tout ce que la jeune fille avait dit . Elle soupira .

**- Hermione , Hermione , Hermione …**

**- Ginny .**

**- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à la fête avec les autres ?**

**- Les autres … Ah oui , ces imbéciles incapables d'aligner deux mots d'affilés quand une fille avec un trop grand décolleté se présente à eux …**

**- Je t'en prie , Hermione . C'est ta dernière année et Voldemort n'est plus . Amuse toi !**

Hermione selectionna un nouveau chemisier identique à celui qu'elle portait quelques secondes auparavent et en un coup de baguette , elle l'avait changé .

_-_** M'amuser ? Mais je m'amuse , tu sais !**

**- Ha oui ? A relire pour la centième fois « L'histoire de Poudlard » ?**

**- Non , je regarde la neige tomber .**

**- La neige … Comment ça ?**

**- Regarde, Ginny .**

Les deux jeunes fille s'approchèrent du rebord de la fenêtre . Hermione écarta le rideau et montra alors la neige qui continuait inlassablement de tomber . Ginny prit sa tête entre ses mains et gémit :

**- Oh non , pas la neige ! Dis moi que ce n'est pas de la neige .**

**- D'accord . Ce n'est pas de la neige .**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Non !**

Hermione secoua la tête en signe de desespoir .

**- Oh … Et le match de demain ? Que va-t-il se passer ?**

**- Je vais t'expliquer : Il sera reporté !**

**- Et … Et la journée Shopping d'après demain à Près Au Lard ?**

**- Annulée .**

**- Oh …**

Ginny quitta sa meilleure amie qui pût alors se replacer sur son appui de fenêtre et continuer à regarder la neige tomber .

Cependant , elle n'était pas la seule à regarder la neige tomber .

A l'autre bout du château , une autre personne faisait exactement la même chose qu'elle . Cela le désespérait de voir autant de neige tomber alors que le lendemain , il avait un match crucial contre les Griffondor . Dans un autre sens , il se sentait bien quand la neige tombait . C'était un moment de paix dans sa vie , comme si le temps s'était arrêté . Il soupira et mit sa cravate comme il le faut . Ce soir , il était de sortie . Et il devait mettre le feu à la piste de danse .

Qui sait , peut-être qu'il trouvera une fille pas trop cruche qu'il pourrait avoir en deux-temps-trois-mouvements dans son lit ? Il fit un sourire narquois à cette pensée et eut un œil lubrique et se décida à sortir de la pièce non sans un dernier coup d'œil à cette neige qui ne cessait de tomber .

**- Ha non Hermione , ca suffit !**

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel . Par merlin qu'elle était têtue !

_-_** Tu ne comptes quand même pas venir au bal de Noel comme ca ?**

Hermione se tourna vers sa meilleure amie , se redressa et dit :

**- Non , tu as raison …**

Ginny fit un sourire radieux à sa meilleure amie qui continua .

**- Je n'y vais pas .**

La joie visible dans le regard de la rouquine s'estompa et se transforma en une vague lueur de colère et surtout de la détermination . Hermione était replongée dans son livre . Alors sa meilleure amie fulmina puis redevint calme en quelques secondes . Elle sortit de la pièce . Hermione souria alors et continua à lire tranquillement « Les enfants de l'Aube » . Elle était vraiment bien quand elle entendit de nouveau des bruits de pas précipités dans les escaliers . Elle se redressa , alertée . Elle mit son marque page dans son livre et se redressa . Elle se munit d'un chandelier éteint et s'approcha doucement de la porte . Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir qui étaient les personnes présentes qu'un épais drap lui gâchait la vue et l'emprisonnait . Au bout de quelques minutes , elle ne pouvait plus bouger et elle se sentit soulevée par une personne assez forte . Elle se débattit pendant les trois premières minutes puis se laissa faire . Elle ne parvenait à entendre que des rires étouffés . Elle n'eut aucun mal à en savoir leur propriétaires .Elle se sentit tomber au bout de quelques minutes de patience . On la libéra . Elle vit alors une bonne dizaine de filles de Griffondor autour d'elle plus une Serdaigle : Luna Lovegood . Elle soupira et tenta de s'enfuir .

_-_** Hermione , ca suffit !** S'indigna Ginny .

**- Laissez moi sortir … MAINTENANT !**

**- Oh non , Hermione !** Dit Lavande .

**- Ecoute , une si jolie fille est cachée sous ce tas de vêtements et sous cette immense masse de cheveux . Tu ne veux pas la laisser sortir ?**

**- Avec ce temps là , non merci .**

**- Hermione !**

**- Non … Et puis je n'ai pas de robe et j'ai un livre et un bon chocolat chaud qui m'attendent dans ma chambre . C'est malpoli de les faire attendre , vous savez ?**

**- Arrêtes ton char ! Tu ne nous auras pas . Tu n'as pas de robe … Mais qui te dit qu'on en a pas une pour toi ?**

**- Ah non , hors de question !**

**- Tu n'as pas le choix , Hermione …**

Hermione examina la pièce plus attentivement . Toutes les issues possibles étaient bloquées par une personne . Elle jura tout bas et Ginny sourit enfin . Elle eu un air de triomphe sur le visage et dit :

_-** C'est parti les amies !**_

Ginny donna à chaque fille une tache à accomplir : Luna devait epiler les sourcils d'Hermione tandis que Lavande s'occupait du maquillage Parvati du vernis et Ginny de la coiffer . Elle lança un sort pour que ses cheveux soient propres et secs en cinq secondes . Toutes s'affairaient sur une Hermione plus que sceptique du résultat . Après une demi heure de hurlement en tout genre , autant de la part d'Hermione que de chacune des filles qui s'occupaient d'elle , elles s'éloignèrent et laissèrent Hermione enfiler la robe . Cette robe était sublime . Elle portait alors une robe avec de fines bretelles : La robe était principalement rouge et dans son dos , de fins lacets blancs reliaient la robe . Elle était bouffante en dessous de la taille , comme une robe de princesse . Elle portait aussi des escarpins blancs en dessous de sa robe . Ses cheveux étaient élégamment relevés dans un chignon ondulé laissant s'échapper des mèches qui ondulaient elles-aussi . Parvati s'était amusée sur les ongles d'Hermione et avait fait une french manucure avec des paillettes dessus . Quelques paillettes avaient été ajoutées aux cheveux d'Hermione et elle était légèrement maquillée d'un rouge à lèvre transparent , d'un coup de crayon noir et d'un peu de mascara et de fond de teint . Elle semblait rayonner . Les autres filles s'étaient préparées en même temps et elles étaient à tomber . Elles sortirent toutes ensemble . Elles formaient à présent une masse compacte dans les couloirs . Les garçons qu'elles croisaient se retournaient sur leur passage et rendaient leur cavalière verte de jalousie . Hermione se trouvait au centre du groupe . Elle était à la fois protégée des autres et de son envie momentanée de fuir à toute jambes en laissant les filles en plant . Elles descendirent les escaliers . La fête avait déjà commencé . Hermione dit :

**- Dommage , la fête a déjà commencé . Tant pis , on peut remonter !**

**- Oh que non , Hermione . Au contraire . On va faire une entrée royale !**

**- Ah … **Dit Hermione , peu rassurée .

Les filles se regardèrent et elles poussèrent la porte ensemble . La musique s'arrêta à ce moment précis et tous se tournèrent vers elles . Elles formaient une longue file et toutes étaient les une à côté des autres . Elles firent un sourire devastateur à en faire pâlir de jalousie toutes les serpentardes présentes .

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elles . Seule Hermione semblait être mal à l'aise face à cette situation nouvelle . Les autres filles prenaient un plaisir certain à cette attention soudaine . La musique reprit alors et des garçons vinrent approcher les Griffondors . Chacune d'elle trouvèrent un cavalier en moins de cinq minutes . Hermione , elle , déclinait les invitations à tour de bras en prétextant un mal de pied . Elle s'installa à la table de ses amis qui l'avaient longuement complimentée sur sa beauté . Elle prit une bierraubeurre tranquillement et commença à la siroter quand une bande de serpentardes s'aventura près d'elle .

**- Alors , tu danses pas ?** Dit sarcastiquement Millicent

**- Toi non plus , il me semble .**

**- Mais j'ai un cavalier .**

**- Félicitations . Franchement , il doit être à ton image .**

**- C'est-à-dire ?**

**- Con comme la lune .**

Les personnes autour d'elles rirent jaune .

_-_** Moi , au moins , je vais danser .**

**- Bah va y , te gène pas !**

**- C'est ce que je vais faire , sale sang de bourbe .**

**- Oulà , remballe ton venin tout de suite . On sait toutes les deux que tu ne tiendras pas trois minutes avant de lui écraser les pieds .**

**- Ha oui ?**

**- Oui .**

Millicent prit sa bierraubeurre et la renversa sur la magnifique robe d'Hermione . Cette dernière ouvrit grand la bouche et n'eut aucune autre réaction que de s'enfuir . Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux . Elle bouscula quelqu'un en route : Malefoy .

**- Tiens , Sang de Bourbe . Voila ce qui arrive quand on se prend pour ce qu'on est pas !**

Hermione ne répondit rien mais sentait toujours son regard sur elle . Elle continua sa route et se retourna vers Malefoy .

**- T'en as pas marre d'être un connard à plein temps ?**

Elle s'enfuit avant même d'avoir une réponse .

Drago , quant-à lui , était bouche bée . Encore jamais on ne lui avait dit cela de façon si … brutale .

Bien entendu , il avait l'habitude car on lui disait souvent … Surtout de la part des Griffondors .

La soirée continua normalement même si , cette fois , il n'obtint pas ce qu'il désirait .

Hermione montait les escaliers en vitesse . Elle allait tellement vite qu'elle tomba dans les escaliers menant au deuxième étage . Elle se rendit vite compte que son talon était cassé . Elle se décida alors , en larme , d'enlever ses talons et de finir le trajet pied nus . Elle croisait beaucoup de couples qui s'embrassaient . Elle pleurait de plus belle . Comment avait-elle osé penser que la soirée se serait mieux déroulée que ça ? Elle arriva devant le tableau . Tout le maquillage avait coulé à présent . Elle n'était plus la beauté fatale qui était encore présente une demi-heure plus tôt . Elle murmura de sa voix cassée le mot de passe . La grosse dame la regardait avec un air compatissant ancré sur le visage . Elle traversa la Salle Commune alors vide à cette heure et monta rapidement se coucher . Elle se réinstalla sur l'appui de fenêtre . Elle posa sa tête entre ses genoux et continua à pleurer . L'épaisse matière du bas de sa robe lui tenait chaud aux pieds . Elle avait balancé les escarpins cassés sur le lit .

Quelques minutes plus tard , elle sentit une présence à ses côtés .

_-_** Ma belle …**

**- Non , ne dis rien , s'il te plait Ginny !**

Elle renifla et leva les yeux avant de continuer .

_-_** Je n'aurais jamais dû y aller . Il fallait s'en douter . Je dérange …**

**- Tu déranges juste parce que toi , tu ressembles à autre chose qu'à un hot dog sur jambe .**

Cette réplique fit sourire Hermione . Ginny s'installa dans le dos à Hermione , de façon à pouvoir lui caresser les cheveux pour l'apaiser .

**- Et puis ce Malefoy , comme on le sait toutes , c'est le roi des imbéciles .**

Hermione tourna la tête vers Ginny .

**- Je ne sais pas pourquoi , ce soir , sa petite pique m'a fait plus mal que d'habitude …**

Elle ne pleurait plus qu'en silence à présent . Ginny jouait avec ses cheveux . Au bout d'un moment , la respiration d'Hermione se fit régulière . Dehors , la neige avait fait place à une pluie torrentielle .

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agit comme cela . Pourquoi il avait dit cela . Cela était plus fort que lui , il devait le dire . Maintenant , il s'insultait d'imbécile .

Blaise entra dans sa chambre .

_- _**Qu'est ce qui se passe , Dray ?**

Drago se retourna , médusé .

_-_** De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?**

**- De ton comportement de ce soir .**

**- Arrête . Il est tout à fait normal mon comportement . Et puis arrête de me casser les pieds Blaise .**

**- Tu sais bien que de passer d'une fille à une autre ne t'aidera pas à trouver la bonne …**

**- La bonne ? Quelle bonne ? Je ne crois pas en toutes ces sornettes .**

**- Tu devrais .**

Drago s'allongea sur son lit et se contenta de dire :

**- Bonne nuit , Blaise .**

Ce dernier s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit . Drago , lui , fit une nuit blanche en regardant la pluie tomber .

Le lendemain , il se rendit à la grande Salle pour déjeuner . Il était relativement tôt et personne n'était présent . Il était seul avec ses pensées . Soudain , elle apparut . Toujours dans sa robe de la veille qui avait une tâche de bierraubeurre . Elle avait du maquillage plein la figure et s'avançait doucement dans la pièce . Elle s'assit à sa table et son regard se tourna vers lui . Un regard de haine … Encore plus haineux que d'habitude . Elle prit un petit pain et un peu d'eau , s'approcha de sa table et lui lança à la figure … Du moins , c'est ce qu'il croyait …

-** Drago !**

Ce dernier releva la tête d'une vitesse . Il regarda partout autour de lui et vit Blaise le regarder , un verre d'eau à la main . Il était à présent trempé . Il lança un regard assassin à son meilleur ami .

_- _**Tu t'es endormi , vieux !**

**- Oh …**

**- C'est peut-être parce que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit …**

**- Blaise …**

**- De toute façon , le march est annulé . tu pourras aller te reposer . Et c'est les vacances .**

**- Oui .**

**- Au fait , Joyeux Noel !**

**- Joyeux Noel à toi aussi .**

**- T'as voulu surveiller sur le père Noel arrivait ?**

**- Ha ha , très drôle !**

Ils quittèrent la table et allèrent dans leur salle commune discuter encore un peu . En route , ils croisèrent Ginny Weasley qui lançait à Drago un regard noir et elle continua son chemin .

Quand Ginny se réveilla , sa meilleure amie dormait encore . Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux et décida d'aller déjeuner . Elle se leva avec délicatesse , poussa sa meilleure amie avec douceur contre l'appui de fenêtre et la laissa dormir la . Elle déposa délicatement une couverture sur sa meilleure amie et fila prendre une douche bien méritée . Elle avait veillée sur sa meilleure amie toute la nuit . Elle se sentait horriblement mal d'avoir forcé Hermione à venir au Bal de Noel . Elle déposa ses affaires de la veille sur son lit et sortit de la pièce . Elle se décida à aller chercher le petit déjeuner pour elle et sa meilleure amie après ce qu'elle avait vécu la veille au soir , cela lui fera le plus grand bien . Elle alla donc voir ce très cher Dobby qui donna un énorme carton de croissant et pain au chocolat au moins deux litres de chocolat chaud et des toast en tout genre . Elle remonta comme elle put , chargée de mets en tout genre , et elle avait du mal à voir où elle allait car les cartons lui cachaient la vue . Elle arriva avec soulagement dans la salle commune , il lui fallait alors monter la vingtaine de marche qu'il lui restait . Elle était épuisée alors que sa journée commençait à peine .

Elle y parvint au bout de dix minutes d'effort . Elle poussa doucement la porte et eu la surprise de voir Hermione qui le regardait . Elle s'était démaquillée mais pas encore changée . Elle fit un triste sourire à sa meilleure amie qui s'approcha d'elle . Toutes les deux assises sur le rebord de la fenêtre , elles mangèrent et discutèrent de tout et de rien . Toutes deux évitaient de parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir . Ginny laissa Hermione au bout de quelques heures pour aller rejoindre son petit ami , Harry . Hermione alors se forçait à ne pas repenser à la soirée de la veille et replongea dans son livre . Elle ne sortit plus , de peur de recroiser les objets de son humiliation . La neige avait cessé de tomber . Seul le brouillard subsistait .

Le brouillard . C'est exactement l'état dans lequel se trouvait Drago Malefoy depuis tout ce temps . Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi les paroles de cette fille qu'il avait tant méprisé auparavant avaient un tel impact sur lui . Plus il y réfléchissait et moins il comprenait . Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser . Cet état le troublait . Et tout le monde l'avait remarqué . Mais personne ne faisait la moindre remarque .

Hagrid avait frayé un long chemin dans la neige qui devait s'élever à environ cinquante centimètres d'épaisseur . La sortie à Pré-au-Lard eu lieu finalement . Ginny avait accepté de laisser Hermione ne pas l'accompagner , comprenant parfaitement que cette dernière souffrait encore de cette humiliation . Elle laissa alors Hermione seule . Tous les élèves étaient allés à Pré-Au-Lard pour se choisir une robe ou un costume pour la nouvelle année . Hermione en avait alors profité pour sortir de sa chambre où elle s'était enfermée depuis maintenant une semaine . Elle se promenait dans les couloirs et arriva au niveau de la Grande Salle . Elle vit Madame MacGonagall qui tentait de décorer la Grande Salle pour le soir même . Elle passa sa tête par la Porte :

**- Professeur ?**

La professeur de Métamorphose sursauta et se tourna vers Hermione .

**- Oh … Mademoiselle Granger . Quelle surprise ! Vous n'êtes donc pas partie avec Mademoiselle Weasley et les autres élèves de l'école ?**

**- Non , je n'en avais pas envie .**

**- Il y'a bien une semaine que je ne vous ai pas vue …**

**- Oui , je sais … Voulez vous un peu d'aide ?**

**- Ma foi oui , je ne suis pas contre .**

Elles s'attaquèrent alors toutes les deux à la décoration de la salle qui promettait d'être scintillante .

En effet , la salle était devenue multicolore . le thème de la soirée était les couleurs . Il était tard quand elle remonta dans sa chambre .

-** Mademoiselle Granger ?**

Elle se retourna et vit MacGonagall lui parler :

**- Vous viendrez ce soir ?**

Elle fit un sourire mi-triste mi désolée et répondit :

_-_** Il y'a très peu de chance pour que je vienne ce soir . Amusez vous bien , professeur . Et bonne année .**

**- Merci . A vous aussi Miss Granger . Pleine de réussite !**

**- Merci .**

Elle tourna le dos et monta les escaliers en vitesse . Cependant , elle ne s'attendait pas à croiser Drago Malefoy qui se promenait dans les couloirs . Elle croisa son regard quelque secondes et elle s'enfuit le plus vite possible loin de ce Malefoy de Malheur .

Il était très surpris de la croiser ce jour là , précisément une semaine après … Il la guettait tout les jours . Elle ne sortait plus . Il désespérait de la voir ressortir un jour . Il voulait s'excuser de s'être comporté comme un con . Il avait espéré qu'après , il pourrait oublier ce qu'il lui a fait . Cependant , il ne trouva rien à dire quand il se trouva face à elle . Il ne parvint même pas à ouvrir la bouche . Elle était partie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée . Comme un songe … Il ne devait pas penser ça Encore moins d'elle ! Il était planté là , hébété de l'avoir vu si vite … Il reprit sa route quelques minutes plus tard après avoir croisé une MacGonagall toute joyeuse qui lui souhaita une bonne année . Cela aussi , ça le sonna . Le soleil commençait à montrer timidement ses rayons au dehors .

Hermione observait le soleil avec curiosité depuis sa chambre . Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vu le soleil ? Très longtemps . La neige qui ne cessait de tomber et la pluie qui la remplaçait par moment . Cela commençait à la rendre nostalgique . Sa meilleure amie revint alors de Pré au Lard et lui montra la robe qu'elle avait choisie . La robe était noire et lui allait parfaitement bien . Elle était simple avec des bretelles en dentelle et le tissu était de la soie . Elle était sobre mais la mettait superbement en valeur . Hermione l'aida à se préparer . Elle était sublime . Harry passa la chercher et était époustouflé . Ginny glissa à l'oreille d'Hermione :

_-_** Ca serait bien mieux si tu venais … En plus , j'ai une surprise pour toi , regarde dans ton armoire . Viens . Je t'en prie .**

Et elle laissa une Hermione perplexe et seule dans la pièce vide et anormalement calme . Elle regarda par la fenêtre . La lune commençait à arriver .

Drago Malefoy était habillé sur son trente-et-un . Un élégant costume noir avec une chemise blanche entre-ouverte . Il allait en faire tourner des têtes , c'est sur . Blaise le regardait bizarrement .

_-_** Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Blaise ?**

**- Tu as encore l'intention de faire l'idiot ce soir , hein ?**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles …**

**- Arrête ton cinéma avec moi , s'il te plait . Je te connais trop bien pour que tu puisses me tromper .**

Drago resta silencieux et détourna son regard . Blaise posa sa main sur son épaule .

**- Tu vaux mieux que ça , alors arrête de faire le con , pour une fois dans ta vie .**

Il sortit de la pièce . Drago digéra les paroles et sortit à son tour . Il arriva dans le Hall , tout le monde y était . Ou presque … Ginny était aux bras d'Harry et elle lui lança encore un regard Froid . Elle entra dans la salle comme tous . La salle était magnifiquement décorée . Les élèves étaient eux-aussi très colorés . Millicent avait mis une robe verte aux lacets multicolores qui la faisait ressembler plus que jamais à un sapin de Noel . Cette image fit rire Drago . Si seulement Hermione pouvait voir ca …

La fête battait son plein et le vent soufflait fort dehors …

Hermione n'aimait pas le vent . Surtout un vent aussi fort . Poussée par la curiosité , elle ouvrit le cadeau de sa meilleure amie qui contenait une lettre :

**_« Hermione Chérie ,_**

**_Tout ce que tu as subi , il y'a une semaine , c'est en partie ma faute ._**

**_Accepte ce cadeau . Tu le mérites . Cela t'ira comme un gant , j'en suis persuadée ._**

**_J'espère te voir porter ceci ce soir au bal du Nouvel An ._**

**_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_**Ginny .** »_

Hermione relut plusieurs fois la lettre et ouvrit le paquet : Une magnifique robe blanche avec des petits bijoux dessus . Elle était à tomber . Elle était à corset . toute la robe était d'un blanc maculé .

Elle l'enfila et mit les escarpins rouges en dessous . Elle se servit de la magie pour se coiffer et se maquiller . Le résultat était très satisfaisant .Elle regarda à présent sa montre . 23h05 . Elle soupira et se lança . Elle sortit alors de la Salle Commune des Griffondor et certains tableaux représentant des cavaliers la suivaient de tableau en tableau dans l'espoir de la voir le plus longtemps possible . elle descendit les escaliers et vit Ginny en bas des marche . Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise mais aucun son n'en sortit . Elle prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et murmura : « **Tu es superbe** » . Hermione lui sourit et lui dit « **Merci pour tout , Gin'** » . Elle s'avança alors vers la porte de la Grande Salle et la poussa . Cependant , quand rien ne va…

Drago avait passé la soirée à regarder toutes les jeunes filles présentes mais pas à danser . Certaines filles étaient prêtes à tout pour l'attirer sous une branche de gui . Cependant , il les fuyait . A 23h30 , il perdait tout espoir de voir une jolie fille capable de le séduire quand la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit . Elle était là , plus belle que jamais avec sa robe blanche , ses cheveux bouclés laissés à l'air libre . Il se tétanisa sur place , à cause de la surprise . Blaise s'était approché de lui . Elle sembla avoir pris peur et s'enfuit alors . Blaise le tapa à l'épaule et il comprit alors . La porte du Hall s'était ouverte . Il faisait froid .

Elle était restée tétanisée à la porte . Elle avait honte . Pourquoi être sortie ? Il faisait si froid . Elle s'en moquait éperdument . Elle avait perdu la tête depuis une semaine . Elle s'approcha du lac , laissant des traces dans la neige . Elle s'appuya contre l'arbre et se laissa aller contre . La lune était présente . Dans très peu de temps , une nouvelle année allait débuter . Surement une année plus réussie car celle-ci n'était pas un exemple de réussite . A part pour la mort de Voldemort . Elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités sur la neige qui craquait sous ce contact . Soudain , à côté d'elle se trouva un Drago Malefoy légèrement décoiffé et essouflé .

_-_** Comment tu m'as retrouvée ?**

**- Tu as laissé tes empreintes dans la neige .**

**- Oh … Tu es venu pour m'humilier à nouveau ? Si c'est ca , tu peux …**

**- Non , je ne suis pas venu pour ca .** La coupa t'il .

_-_** Ha bon ?** dit-elle , étonnée .** Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ?**

**- Parce que …**

Il se décala légèrement et lui fit face .

_-_** Je veux que tu m'excuses …**

**- T'excuser ?** Répéta-elle , incrédule .

_-_** Oui . M'excuser pour le mal que je t'ai fais .**

Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui et lui dit :

**- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te pardonner aussi facilement .**

**- Non , bien sur que non …**

Elle continua à avancer vers le château . Il la suivait . Soudain , il entendit une musique au loin et la mélodie semblait flotter dans les airs :

**- Danse avec moi .**

Elle s'arrêta net . Elle se retourna lentement pour le regarder . Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles .

_-_** Danse avec moi. **Répéta-t'il .

_- _**Pourquoi ?**

**- Pour te montrer que je ne suis pas celui que tu crois .**

**- Oh , vraiment ?**

**- Oui .**

Elle continuait à retourner au château . Il continua .

_-_** Une danse , ça ne t'engage à rien .**

Elle s'approcha alors de lui et il lui prit délicatement la main . La musique se fit plus entendre dehors . Quelqu'un avait laissé la porte ouverte .

**- Pourquoi ce soudain revirement , Drago ?**

Il était tout étonné qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom .

_-_** Je ne sais pas … Moi-même je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait …**

Il n'eu pour réponse que le silence . Hermione ne trouvait pas quoi dire et continuait de danser .

_-_** Tu as dansé dans la salle ?** L'interrogea Hermione .

**- Non .**

**- Pourquoi ? Elles n'étaient pas jolies assez pour toi ?**

**- C'est pas ca… Enfin si , presque … Tu aurais vu Millicent , elle ressemble encore plus à un sapin de Noel .**

Cette remarque fit sourire Hermione qui commençait à se détendre .

**- Pourquoi , alors , n'as –tu pas dansé avec des autres ?**

**- Elles étaient jolies … Mais ce n'était pas avec elle que je voulait danser …**

Les joues d'Hermione rosirent . Drago aussi se sentait penaud de dire ça . Le décompte pour le nouvel an commença . Leur regard s'était accroché .

14 … 13 …

**- Tu sais , Hermione … C'est Blaise qui m'a fait comprendre ce que je ne voulais pas voir …**

11…10…9

**- Ha bon ? Et c'était quoi ?**

7…6…

_-_** Que je suis fou amoureux de toi .**

5 … 4 …

Un petit gui poussa de l'arbre . Ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux au ciel et le virent . Leur visage se rapprochaient .

3…2…1…

Leurs lèvres se scélèrent dans un baiser . Au loin , on entendait les élèves hurler BONNE ANNEE dans tout Poudlard . Dehors , deux élèves dansaient et continuaient à s'embrasser . La seule chose qui les fit s'arrêter , ce fut le flocon de neige qui se déposa sur leur nez .

* * *

_Bonsoir ! _

_Je poste cet OS écrit récemment suite à la demande d'Harmonia Necteri ._

_J'espère qu'il vous a plû !_

_Bonne année à tous ! _

_Myinahla _


End file.
